


Heartache

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Brothers Extras [9]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: read Brothers: Book 4 first, you would think a christmas special would be happy but no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Max doesn't have a very happy Christmas.
(Post Book 4)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the Brothers series before this. And I know it's two days late but I don't care. At least it's not as late as the Thanksgiving one. Which is still not out yet... I think I'll save it for next year. This also gives you a glimpse into Max's mindset at the beginning of Book 5.

I still can't believe he's gone...

_This is all my fault..._

**Max. Don't blame yourself.**

_I know you're trying to help, Alpha_ _, but there really isn't anyone else to blame._

**Jeez, Max. You're making it sound like he's dead or something. Come on, Max. You need to lighten up. It is Christmas, after all.**

_Do you_ really _think that matters to me right now?_

**I'm...just gonna leave you be for a while.**

Fine. I didn't want your company anyways.

"Max?" A voice calls, clearly concerned. "Are you...okay?"

"You already know the answer to that question, Gidget." I sigh.

"Max, I know this must be hard for you. And I'm sure Alpha isn't helping-"

**Hey!**

"-but I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay? No matter what happens. Katie is, too."

"okay."

"Now, let's go open our presents."

"okay."

* * *

I know I should be happier about all this stuff I got, but it's still really difficult.

I just can't stop thinking about Duke.

Even with this brand-new bed (Katie sure gets us a lot of those...) and all these new toys.

And the most recurring thought is 'It's my fault. It's my fault because I couldn't show that I cared until it was too late.'

But I manage to keep the facade up. So I don't ruin their Christmas.

Even so, I can tell they're both hurting on the inside, too. Katie more than Gidget.

And it pains me even more when I realise that this, too, is my fault.

If I hadn't led Duke to run away, then...

They would have a nice, happy, Christmas.

And by the time the moon begins to rise, closing the doors on the holiday...

I miss Duke more than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Max. 
> 
> I still don't have a date for Book 5. Deal with it.


End file.
